Mon parrain
by Lilyane 75100
Summary: Pour Harry tous les moments passés avec Sirius sont spéciales.


_Salut tout le monde_

_Les personnage appartiennent à J.._

Farces

_Il a dû mieux le connaitre .Harry secoue légèrement sa tête, en se moudissant se regarde dans le miroir en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux devenus bleus suite à sa nouvelle était debout à de la porte en riant si fort qu'il a dû se serrer les côtes._

_''Je déteste quand tu me joues de mauvais tours,Patmol''dit Harry à l'homme avec un regard peu enthousiaste._

_'' C'était toi qui a commencé, petit Cornedrue.C'est toi qui a remplie le pot du sucre avec du sel''Sirius a dit en souriant largement._

_Il a __d__û__ mieux le connaitre._

Histoires

_''Alors James a crié au milieu du cour des sortilèges Je suis amoureux de Lily Evans. Toute la classe était dans un état de choque avant que tout le monde éclate de rire.C'était tellement hilarant._

_Harry a cauchemardé sur la mort de Cédric et il est allé à la cuisine pour avoir une verre d'eau quand il a trouvé son parrain là lui a dit que lui aussi avait un cauchemar, mais sur cauchemars, au numéro 12 Square Grimmaurd, n'étaient pas fréquent, mais deux de ses occupants restent toujours des victimes des sorcier le plus âgé a décidé de raconter à son filleul quelque histoires sur son temps à Poudlard ce qui a biensûr conduit à raconter des hitoires sur James et Lily._

_''Qu'est ce que ma mère a fait? ''Harry pose la question en et Remus sont son ceul lien avec ses les deux ont connu ses parents mieux que n'importe Remus n'était pas dans les __aléantour_ _aussi souvent que Sirius et Sirius approuve souvent tous les tours que lui et James avaient joué quand ils étaient jeunes contrairement à Remus qui fonce les sourcils à chaque fois qu'on les mentionne._

_Sirius a été secoué de rire''Elle lui a jeté une sortilège! Devant Flitwick.C'était brilliant.''_

_Après l'histoire ils tombent dans un silence minutes passe calmement._

_''Merci Sirius. J'aime quand tu me racontes des histoires sur mes parents.''_

_Son parrain lui a donné un sourire mélancolique.''Pas de problème Harry.''_

Meilleur ami

_Harry retourne son firebolt et sa cape d'invisiblité à sa chambre à 12 Square Grimmaud et il va chercher son a passé la majorité des vacances de __Noël__ enfermé à Square Grimmaurd à cause de la a eu pitié de lui et il l'a laissé sortir de la maison, tant qu'il reste sous sa cape d'invisiblité, qu'il avait sa baguette et qu'il part pour une demi heure s'est transformé en Patmol pour garder un oeil sur entrant dans une salle, Harry s'arrête en voyant le sorcier aux cheveux noir._

_Sirius tient un petit cadre d' sait exactement qu'elle image son parrain regardait.C'était l'image préferé de Sirius,l'image avait été prise le jour du mariage de James qui était accompagné par Sirius et trois jeunes hommes étaient vêtus des chemises blanches et des pantallons noirs, chacuns avaient son bras sur l'épaule de l' souriaient comme s'il rien ne les dérangeaient en dépit de la guerre qui les entourait._

_Harry ferme les yeux en chuchotant''Je déteste ç déteste le fait que tu as dû perdre ton meilleur ami.''_

_Il fit quelque en arrière et il fait comme si rien ne s'est passé.Harry entre dans la salle avec des pas lourds et dit_

_'' Hey Sirius,veux-tu jouer aux échecs avec moi?''_

_Sirius pose l'image sur la cheminée et se retourne pour faire face au fils de son meilleur ami. ''Bien sûr''_

Les pleines lunes

_''Bon, je te verras demain dans l'après- midi Harry.''dit Sirius à son filleul tandis qu'il se dérige vers la cheminée._

_''Salue Remus pour moi''répond le plus jeune sorcier._

_Sirius hoche la tête"Garde ta baguette sur toi tout le temps,si tu as besoin de quelque chose contactes les Weasley, et si c'est quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment important envoie ton patronus à Remus et je serai là aussi vite que je peux"_

_"Je vais bien m'en sortir Sirius"_

_Sirius passe une main dans ses cheveux en disant ''Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de m'inquié n'aime pas te laisser seul...surtout dans ses temps là."_

_Harry comprend complètement l'inquiètude de son parrain, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a envie que Sirius laisse tout tomber pour lui._

_"Je sais, je sais, mais rien ne va arriver.L'Ordre, Dumbledor, et toi avez mis tellement de sort de protection, je serai supris si les hibous arrive à y vais être en sécurité.Remus a besoin de toi maintenant."_

_"Quand es-tu devenu si intelligent?"Dit Sirius en riant silencieusement et en secouant la tête."D'accord, garde-"_

_"Ta baguette tout le temps sur toi.''_

_Sirius rolle les yeux et saisit une poignée de poudre d'un pot sur la cheminé la jette dans la cheminée en criant sa destination avant d'entrer dans le feu et disparaitre._

_C'était une des choses que Harry aime au sujet de Sirius:il était toujours là pour Remus durant les pleines lunes._

Azkaban

_Harry était encore une fois sur le point d'aller à la cuisine à 2h du matin après un autre cauchemar n'était pas aussi cruel que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir, mais quand même il ne voulait pas se qui nous emmène au fait qu'il va chercher quelque chose à grignoter à la cuisine._

_en arrivant à la cuisine, il trouve son parrain. L'homme était silencieux, il avait l'air sécoué et il portait encore le pantalon de son pyjama,et son vieux T-Shirt._

_"Sirius,est ce que tu vas bien?"_

_Sirius sursaute et il regarde son leurs yeux se rencontraient, Harry comprit que Sirius ne va pas pluspart des cauchemars de Sirius concernent Azkaban, presque tous les proches de Sirius et Harry le savaient.L'homme avait passé des années et des années là- bas alors qu'en fait il était temps en temps Harry peut voir le regard de Sirius devient hantés, mais depuis sa troisième année, ce regard n'était pas aussi fréquent._

_''Je vais bien Harry.''Sirius lui fit un sourire forcé."Tu as fait un cauchemar?"_

_Azkaban est pour les gens qui ont commis un n'a rien fait pour mériter d'être enfermé à Azkaban._

_Harry hoche la tête et il ouvre le refrigerateur et sort une bouteille de jus._

_"Tu pourais me verser un verre?"demande Sirius._

_Quand il commence à verser pour lui et son parrain sa seule pensée a été"**Je déteste Azkaban et ce qu'il t'a fait Sirius''**_

Les vacances

_Harry descend du train avec sa malle de l'école et il commence à chercher son l'avait informé qu'il sera sur le quai en l'èle à sa parole, Sirius se dérige vers son filleul._

_L'étudiant de Poudlard sourit joyeusement,et donne sa malle à l'animagus._

_''Merlin, tu as grandi."Sirius rit en faisant un calin rapide à l'adolescent avant de l'aider à porter sa met sa main libre sur l'épaule de Harry pour transplaner avec lui._

_Le fait d'arriver au numéro 12 Square Grimmauld, donne Harry le sentiment du bonheur absolu._

_Pendant qu'ils portaient la malle de Harry à sa chambre, Harry racontait tout ce qu'il a fait ce dernier jour et demi, ce qui veut dire depuis sa dernière lettre à que Harry racontait les événements, Sirius commentait, hochait la tête ou riait._

_Harry serait au numéro 12 Square Grimmauld durant tous les vacances d'été,et c'est une chose qu'il l'a sûr il aime Poudlard, mais Sirius était rarement là que Sirius a retourné à son travail comme un auror, l'homme a été en mesure d'obtenir quelques missions à Poudlard par contre il aurait des problèmes s'il utilisait la carte des mauradeurs pour se faufiler dans la ils ne peuvaient pas passé du temps ensemble pendant les sortie à Pré-au-Lard parce c'était à ce temps là que Sirius était supposé travaillé._

_Une fois que la malle était dans la chambre de Harry, Sirius part en disant qu'il va essayer de préparer le dîner._

_""J'aime passer les vacances avec Sirius, Les choses sont plus cuisine n'est qu'un exemple.""_

Quitter

_Le trente-un août est à nouveau arrivé.Il signifie tellement de choses pour beaucoup de personnes, mais pour Harry James Potter, il signifie qu'il doit de nouveau quitter son parrain et partir à l'école encore une fois._

_Harry aime Poudlard et sait qu'il doit s'en aller pour avoir son éducation magique, en plus ses amis le cela ne l'empêche pas de vouloir rester à 12 Square Grimmauld._

_Durant l'année scolaire, il a toujours été préoccupé par son est un auror et vu qu'il est proche de Harry ça le met dans les premiers rangs sur la liste de Voldemort._

_Harry et Sirius ont passé toute la journée à 12 Square Grimmauld, peut à importe qu'ils passe ce qui leur reste de temps à vouloir changer les couleurs des chambres en utilisant la magie ou simplement entrain de la journée ne peut pas durer éternellement._

_Cette nuit Harry s'est détesté pour être le responsable de la mélancolie dans les yeux de même Sirius sait pourquoi Harry doit partir._

_""Je déteste te quitter Sirius, mais je suis obligé.""_

Numéro 12 Square Grimmauld

_Sirius a hérité Square Grimmauld aprés la mort de sa mère,c'était la même année que Harry est né, et c'était seulement parce qu'il était l'aîné des enfants avait mouru jeune,ce qui a scellé le sort de la maison._

_Harry ressentait un mélange de sentiments sur numéro 12 Square Grimmauld.C'était sa maison, même s'il y avait le portrait de la mère de Sirius qui hurlais la pluspart du temps, qui le détestait et un vieux elfe de maison qui n'était pas trés sympa avec lui et les objets maudits qui trainent partout._

_Et parce que la maison était vieille, les planchers claquaient tout comme la majorité des portes, les fenêtres...et les escaliers._

_Dans le numéro 12 Square Grimmauld Harry avait toujours l'impression d'être observé.Mais il n'était pas sûre s'il est observé par un elfe de maison ou... quelque chose d' aurait juré que la statue l'a regardé l'autre jour..._

_Pour lui c'était sa maison parce que le simple le fait que Sirius vivait là bas fait de lui sa pour cette simple raison, Harry aimait le numéro 12 Square Grimmauld._

Dans le noir

_Harry foudroie du regard rageusement la porte de la cuisine, qui était fermé,verrouillé et avait un sort de silence jeté sur soir l'Ordre de phénix avait une réunion, et Harry avait été mis à la porte._

_Alors maintenant il était assit là tristement, ses coudes sur ses genousla tête sur les mains ._

_Il était presque un adulte, bordel de merde! Harry aura 16 ans dans quelques jours, et jusqu'à maintenant il est traité comme un et les autres Weasley, tous comme Hermione qui était en visite, étaient à l'étage en train de jouer à la __Bataille Explosive et ils n'avaient pas remarqué quand Harry est parti._

_"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Harry?"La voix de Ginny Weasley a causé à Harry de tourner la tête et regarder en haut des éscaliers._

_"Je m'assoie."Répond Harry en retournant son attention à la porte encore une fois._

_Il entend son soupir et ses pas en descendant les éscaliers avant de s'asseoire à côté de lui sur la première marche."As-tu essayé les oreilles à rallonges de Fred et George?"_

_Harry hochela tête._

_"As-tu essayé de mettre ton oreille sur la porte?"_

_Harry hoche la tête encore une fois._

_Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'asseyent tout simplement en silence._

_"Nous sommes traités comme des enfants."Dit Harry finalement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noir en dé lui donne un petit sourire._

_"Apparament ."_

_"Il fait ça tout le , je veux dire."_

_La plus jeune des Weasley rit silencieusement,''il s'inquiète pour toi,Harry. Je sais qu'il devient...surprotecteur...mais techniquement nous ne sommes pas des membres de l'Ordre."_

_Le garcon brun la regarde avec surprise et incrédulité, en levant un sourcil._

_"Ginny Weasley es-tu en train de dire qu'on ne doit pas essayer d'écouter aux portes.''_

_''Bien sûr que non.''Dit elle en ayant l'air horrifié."Je te dis seulement qu'il t'aime"_

_" Ouais, bien, moi je déteste quand il me laisse, dehors, dans le noir."_

_Ginny se met debout et lui tend sa main, "Allez joue en équipe et Hermione est horrible à la Bataille Explosive.''_

Il l'est tout simplement

_La tête de Harry atterissait la première sur le entendait des cris lointain, mais rien de tout ça importe , tout de suite ce qui importe était le fait que la chemise qu'il serrait dans sa main appartient à Cédric Diggory et...que celui-ci est mort._

_Il sentait quelqu'un devant lui, il levait la tête pour voir devant lui le proviseur Dumbledore qui le regarde , puis regarde Cé le visage de Sirius entre dans son champs de vision et il réussit à arrêter une larme ou peut êter deux de tomber._

_Cé. n'arive pas à penser à autre chose. _

_Il étais devenu proche du Poufsouffle...assez proche pour l'appeler un , pas un meilleur ami, mais une personne avec laquelle il se sentait à l'aise et il s'entendait bien._

_"Harry...tu dois le lâcher."Sirius dit d'une voix calme et douce._

_"Je ne peux - il m'avait demandé de- de le ra-amener.''Harry commençait à lui donne un petit hochement de tête, et commence soigneuse à soulever délicatement la main._

_Toute autre chose aprés ça est se sentait engroudi._

_Mais il ya une chose que Harry se** souviens.**Il se souviens que Sirius était là, à côté de lui, tout le les mois qui ont suivi, Sirius était pré aidait Harry à passer par le choas de la cupabilité, la colère, la dépression, puis de nouveau la cupabilité, la colère, les cauchemars, plus de colère, jusqu'a qu'il s'arrête de se rapprocher Sirius ne s'était jamais plaint,pas une seule Harry a demandé à Sirius la raison, il a répondu, "parce que tu es mon filleul."_

_La vie n'a jamais était facile et pour Harry James Potter elle était plus que difficile et compliquée._

_Il avait perdu ses parents et il n'a jamais eu la chance d'avoir une vie avec Sirius là pour l'aider à trouver sa route, bon, les chose ne sont pas si mal._

_Il y a plusieurs choses que Harry apprécie et n'apprécie pas à propos de son s'il devait nommer la meilleure qualité de Sirius, il aura dit:_

_"J'aime le fait qu'il est là pour moi,peu importe où, quand ou l'est tout simplement. _


End file.
